


Down at the Beach

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Beach Sex, Boys in Skirts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Takemi is there also but only briefly as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: It's all fun and games until* your boyfriend loses his trunks. (*actually its fun after that too)





	Down at the Beach

_Sploosh!_

Straight into the waters of the secluded cove. He didn't even look before he jumped, he didn't care. Akira was on a mission to collect only the most visually stunning seashells for his even more breathtaking beloved; to be used in creating a mosaic to commemorate their time together.

One by one, dive after dive, he swam to the seafloor and stuffed his pockets with the shells of colors that reminded him of Makoto: black and white to represent Buchimaru-kun, blue and silver to represent Anat, but most importantly, only the most brilliant crimson to represent those gorgeous eyes of hers. It was on the twelfth or so dive that he saw... it.

And oh... it was beautiful.

What caught Akira's eye was a bright crimson seashell, just lying on the ocean floor, ripe for the pickings. It was quite large as well, about as big as his open palm, if not larger. This was a seashell worthy of his Queen. He took a deep breath and swam down amongst the aquatic scenery to retrieve the shell.

Except it wasn't a shell...

Upon picking it up he noticed the sand behind it being displaced in a straight line. The shell bent slightly as 5 legs on both sides stuck out. Evidently this wasn't a shell, but in fact a _horseshoe crab_. Why it was bright red and not the usual dark brown, Akira had no idea, though he did suddenly feel like he shouldn't be swimming in this now questionable water. In his head he apologized to the poor arthropod as he carefully let it sink back into its undisturbed position.

Disappointed yet undeterred, he scanned the surrounding rocks and coral for a consolation prize on this venture. Unfortunately, there were no shells that could even come close to competing with the horseshoe crab's coloration. Short on air, he kicked the sand and pushed himself upwards to get a head start to the surface, but that was when he saw another "it" directly above him.

And oh… "it" was terrifying.

A mere two meters above his head was a _lionfish_ , a particularly aggressive and venomous fish. Touching just one of it's many spines, while unlikely to prove fatal by itself, would result in severe pain. Such shock would likely result in a gasp, and being so far beneath the surface would possibly end in him drowning. Not a good way to go, and even worse way to end a date.

Cue the evasive maneuvers.

He fanned his arms and propelled himself backwards towards the rocks. They were rough and quite likely sharp, so if he could avoid touching them with his bare flesh that would be ideal. The lionfish cared very little for Akira's comfort however, and flicked its fins in his general direction as soon as he moved. Panicked, Akira pushed himself completely against the rocks. He kept his torso from making direct contact at least with the help of his hands, but his lower half was less nimble as he used his legs to swim upward.

Just as he was almost clear of the lionfish he felt something snag the waistband of his trunks. He tried to move back down a little to free his only clothing, but the lionfish took that as a threat and began swimming towards him with it's spines splayed out. Low on air and options, there was only one way he could go.

"FUWAH!" Akira gasped as fresh air on an ocean breeze entered his lungs.

He was quick to start swimming back towards the beach, to put some distance between him and that damned lionfish. When he got to the shallow waters and stood up, he felt a very odd sensation on his lower half. The feeling of the wind blowing directly on his...

_'Oh no...'_

Blue. That's the color that he should have seen when he looked down. Instead he saw only skin. Just his skin. His trunks were gone. He was _naked_.

He quickly swam back out to the deeper waters, keeping a careful eye out for his lionfish friend. The bastard was out in the open of course, but his trunks were nowhere to be found. In hindsight they likely sank back down to where the horseshoe crab was, what with both pockets being stuffed full of every pretty shell he could find. That area was aggressively guarded by the lionfish though, so no way was he getting them back.

Defeated and now most certainly deterred, Akira retreated to the waist deep water, to try and decide just what the hell he was going to do with this here exhibition situation. That was when the situation took an even more uncomfortable turn.

"Did you find any???" Makoto's voice rang from around the outcropping of boulders on the beach.

_'Oh shit.'_

Before he could think of an excuse, Makoto walked around the corner. She had a proud look on her face, likely due to the entire bucketful of seashells she was carrying. Akira wondered where that pride would go once she saw her boyfriend nude, and in public no less.

"Uhhhh, yeahhh... I did actually. But um, you see, the thing is..." He tried to sink down further into the water while covering his privates, hoping to obscure the embarrassing sight beneath the water's surface. A futile effort, the water was almost crystal clear.

Makoto stopped walking towards him, dropped her pail, and covered her mouth as it was most certainly agape. Her eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were quickly developing their frequently-adorned red hue.

"Wh-Wha..?! Wh-Where is your swimsuit?!" she stammered.

"I-It's not what you think! There was a lionfish and I had to get away from it, but my trunks got snagged and-" he rushed to explain.

Makoto's embarrassed expression faded at the mention of venomous wildlife that could do him harm. "A lionfish? Then get OUT of water right now! That could seriously injure you!"

"But... I'm _naked_." Akira argued.

"That is significantly less important than your safety. OUT. NOW." Makoto demanded.

It was clear he couldn't change her mind, Makoto was quite adamant whenever she put her foot down. He'd be leaving the water even if she had to march in and drag him out herself, and that would just put her in the lionfish's crosshairs - a thought that made him completely understand why she was being so assertive despite the circumstances.

Cupping his privates, he stood up and walked back on dry land, making sure to be facing Makoto the whole way so as not to flash his girlfriend with his exposed rear. Said ass was instead kissed by the sea breeze blowing behind him, sending chills up his spine and making his nipples perhaps a little harder than they had any right being. His swore his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he stopped and stood in front of Makoto, who just stared at his nude body with wide eyes and face as red as his.

"S-So um... Where did you put the key?" Makoto asked as she tried (and failed) to look anywhere other than his pelvic area.

"Oh, right. It's in my-" Akira took one hand off his crotch to reach into a pocket that just wasn't there.

_'Fuck.'_

With Akira having just got back after finishing his third year in his hometown and Makoto wrapping up her first year of college, they had to work around their itineraries to find every possible moment they could spend together. Today was no different. Akira could easily move some things around before _his_ college classes started, but Makoto had some papers she had to submit this morning. Afterwards however, they agreed to meet up at the beach for a romantic afternoon. This particular beach had an array of lockers for guests to rent and store their belongings in so as not to get their clothes dirty. Having arrived first, Akira went ahead and rented their locker under _his_ name, meaning in the event that they needed a replacement key, they would need _him_ to request it.

"...it was... in my pocket..."

He immediately began walking back into the waves.

"Absolutely NOT! You are not going back in there for it!" Makoto tugged on his arm, nearly pulling his hand from it's concealing position.

"Well I don't know what else to do, Makoto. I can't get back to the front desk and ask for a key if I'm completely nude, and if I had my trunks I wouldn't have to in the first place. What can I do that doesn't involve me jumping back in for them?" Akira made it very clear he was prepared to do just that.

Makoto thought for a moment. She thought about going to look for them herself, but knew Akira wouldn't be any less lenient than she. They didn't have their towels either, as they had decided to leave them with the rest of their clothing in the locker, so they'd have less to carry as they combed the beach for shells. Not the best judgement call looking back now. If only there were something he could wear around his waist...

Then an idea popped up, and she looked down.

She reached under the waistband of her skirt and gave it a forceful tug, ripping the sparse threads that bound them to her swimsuit bottoms. Akira watched with arousing heed as she slid the skirt down her waist and dropped them around her ankles. She stepped out and picked them up, leaving herself with the bikini bottoms that hugged her ass oh so perfectly.

"Here, put this on." she said handing him the skirt.

"Your skirt?" he asked.

"Yes, it should provide enough modesty to get you to the beach center." she assured him.

Akira looked at the skirt, then at her, then back to the skirt. "Yeah alright."

Makoto turned around to give him some privacy, the freedom to unhand himself and put the skirt on. Oddly enough, his member hadn't even twitch once. In a scenario such as this, he was surprised he didn't have a raging hard-on. Perhaps he had more self-control than he gave himself credit for.

"Alright, you can turn around now." he said.

Now, Makoto had spent enough time at Leblanc to know what "hoo boy" meant, and _hoo boy_ , this was a hoo boy moment. Akira stood somewhat shyly in front of her, fixing his skirt as he'd often see her do herself. It was... strangely doing _something_ for her.

Noticing her trance-like stare, Akira stuck his hip out to one side and put his hand on it, then leaned forward with smirk.

"Oh? It's not very nice to stare, _Niijima-senpai_ ~" he teased.

"Oh, come on..." she whined. It often bothered her how he knew exactly how to push all the right buttons that led her to having butterflies in her stomach and red on her face.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked coyly.

He sat down on the sizable rock behind him, perpendicular to Makoto, lifting his leg up and flung his head back.

"I'm not..."

He sat up, put his hands on the rock and arched his back so his ass stuck out ever so slightly.

"...doing something bothersome..."

He spun around and got on his knees and placed both hands behind his head, then turned his head to wink at her.

"...am I?~"

This was all to tease her of course. He expected to turn around and find her all hot and bothered and ready to fool around before they head back; he certainly was. Instead he saw only a look of horror.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Makoto yelped.

"Wait, what? Where?" Akira ceased his tempting tomfoolery and began checking his body as he stood up. It was then he noticed all the sand clinging to his right leg. On the back of his right knee was a sizable cut from which a somewhat alarming amount of blood was seeping through.

"Well shit." he said plainly, doing what he does best and rubbing the back of his head like it's no biggie.

"Sit down!" Makoto commanded.

"Huh?"

"SIT DOWN!" she yelled as she shoved him back onto the rock.

She raised his leg without asking, making him lay back as he hurriedly scrambled to hide his privates beneath the skirt.

"H-Hey! It's not that serious! I barely feel it, I swear!" he insisted.

She had no doubt gotten a clear view of his ass as she thoroughly inspected the wound with his right leg in the air, holding him by the ankle as she assessed the damage. Fortunately, or rather, _unfortunately_ , the injury was a much more pressing concern of her's.

"All this blood... Akira, you may have cut an artery." Makoto explained in a serious tone.

"Oh..."

"Here, keep it elevated. I'll be right back." she said handing him his own leg. He propped his other leg up on the rock and crossed his faulty one over to do exactly as told.

Meanwhile, Makoto had fetched her long abandoned pail and dumped out all the seashells without hesitation. She then walked into the knee deep water and rinsed the sand out before filling it to the brim. It wasn't ideal to be using ocean water to clean an open wound, but he'd already been exposed to it and it beats leaving it covered in sand at least.

She brought the bucket back to the rock where Akira was nervously waiting in a position that, from her perspective, must have been reminiscent of a baby about to get it's diaper changed; not exactly flattering.

"Alright, hold out your leg." she beckoned.

He did as instructed, and she began pouring the water over his bloody, sand covered calf. Having air-dried and forgotten the initial sensation of his body scraping against the rocks, the salt water proved that he had indeed cut himself. He winced at the sting of the steady stream of water she was pouring upon reaching his knee.

"...How bad does it hurt?" Makoto asked with a worried look.

"Eh, only a little." he lied.

"Good. I'll need you to scoot forward then." She gave a fake smile, knowing he wouldn't cooperate with what she was about to do next.

As his butt was right at the edge of the rock, Makoto took hold of the hem of his skirt and _poked_ a hole straight through about 4cm high with her finger. She then stuck the same finger on her opposite hand in the same hole and _ripped_ the skirt straight across, removing a good bit of its initial length as Akira fumbled around her work area to keep his junk out of sight; now with less skirt to do so.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but the skirt is all we have that I could use to bandage your wound." she explained.

"You might as well take the whole skirt, there's hardly any left!" he argued.

"There's enough to cover your rear, and you can use your hands to cover your privates again. Neither will matter if you pass out from blood loss." she reasoned.

He'd argue further, but the damage was done and she was already turning the scrap of cloth into some makeshift gauze.

For whatever reason, she deemed the best position to bandage his leg would be for her to get on her knees, pin his ankle between her thighs, and then promptly _sit_ down on his foot. Almost like he was being squirrelly about the whole situation and led her to take such measures to restrict his movement. Weird.

Regardless, she got to work wrapping the cloth around his knee. Her grip on his ankle was tight, yet her hands were gentle. He could feel her chest rising against his shin, before she'd exhale pure warmth on his otherwise chilly leg.

Speaking of warmth, his foot had gotten quite cozy beneath her posterior. Though they had been on many dates, so few required either of them to be in swimwear. On none of those dates did he get lucky enough to cop a feel of her glorious bum, so this was a new sensation. He'd been bold enough to touch her butt before of course, but only through pants or pajama bottoms, never in her swimsuit. The fabric was quite smooth, barely any different from bare skin. He thought about wiggling his toes to get a rise out of her, but it felt both ill-mannered and ill-advised to tease someone currently in the process of saving your life. Instead he just sat back and fantasized about how great it would be if he could swap out his foot with his face...

"Akira?" Makoto snapped him back to reality.

"Hm?"

"That's not too tight, is it? It doesn't hurt?" Makoto asked while caressing his thigh.

"It feels _amazing_ ~" he cooed.

"...The tourniquet?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Wha- OH. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's fine."

"Great. Now let's go get you some clothes so we can get you some proper medical attention." She freed his leg from her thighs as she stood up, much to Akira's disappointment; he was just getting used to her riding his leg like a broomstick.

Makoto often made a point of how dependable he was, to say nothing of how incredibly dependable _she_ was. She took some actual scraps of cloth and made a perfect tourniquet in the span of only a few minutes. Tight enough to restrict blood flow but not cut it off entirely. Proof yet again of what a remarkable girlfriend he had.

Impressive as it was, and though it may actually save his life, the tourniquet had a secondary effect that answered a question he'd been wondering about since Makoto found him nude.

Why didn't he have an erection?

The answer: he was bleeding, and subconsciously his body reacted accordingly.

...But was he still bleeding?

Nope.

_'Uh oh.'_

Makoto had extended her hand to him to help him stand up. He'd take her up on that if both of his hands weren't occupied trying to keep his rapidly growing manhood out of sight.

"I-I can't..." he mumbled.

Makoto closed her hand. "You can't...? What, stand? Oh my god... You can't stand?!"

"N-No, I can stand. It's just..." He paused to search for the words to best describe his problem. "It's just that it's going to look pretty suspicious with me double fisting my erection on a crowded beach."

And just like that, Makoto was blushing again.

"O-Oh. OH," She tried to look anywhere that wasn't his crotch. "um... I-I'm sorry. I suppose I was a little too physical with your leg."

"Eh, I'm surprised I wasn't hard sooner." He shrugged. "It was only a matter of time really."

"Perhaps the tourniquet is causing it? Maybe I actually did make it too tight..." she suggested.

"Or maybe it's _allowing_ it. Normally the sight of..." He stopped himself before he finished the sentence, hoping she didn't hear him.

She heard him.

"The sight of...?" she urged him to continue, eager to know all the details so that she may find a solution.

"Your ass."

"M-M-My... ass? Y-You were looking at... my ass?" Her tone was of pure shock, but the look on her face said she was flattered. "And that's why you're... erect?"

"Mhm," Akira nonchalantly nodded. "although maybe it was the dry humping that ultimately set it off."

"I WASN'T HUMPING YOUR- ...Y-You were fidgeting all around and I didn't want you to move while I while applying the tourniquet and...!" She tried to defend her methods, but quickly realized there were several ways to go about doing it and yet her first choice was to _sit_ on him. Well, his foot, but if he's as enamored with her rump as he says he is then she might as well have sat directly on his lap.

"...Regardless," She shook her head, forfeiting rights to an excuse. "how do you usually get your... erection to settle down?"

"It... might go away on its own?" His answer sounded more like a question.

Makoto gave him a concerned look. They didn't have all day. Leaving a tourniquet on for more than 2 hours can cause permanent nerve damage, and it had already been on for nearly 10 minutes. The nearest hospital was 30 minutes away by train, and simply getting to the station would take another 20; meaning whatever they needed to do, they had an hour to do it.

"Alright then, we can wait a few minutes, but then we have to go, okay?" she said as she took a seat beside him.

Akira simply nodded. He was already preoccupied trying to think of unarousing subjects. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_'What's for dinner? Curry? Monjayaki? Depends on what Makoto wants, honestly... Damnit!'_

_'How are my grades? 4.0 GPA. Not as good as Makoto's, but it should be enough to impress Sae. Maybe then she'll let him stay over with Makoto during the summer... Fuck!'_

_'I'm looking a flimsy, maybe I should exercise more, some squats perhaps. Maybe I could do some squats with Makoto, preferably behind her. Oh god yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, I should totally ask her right n-... SHIT!'_

He opened his eyes to be met with Makoto's, the latter having watched him intently throughout his disgruntled meditation.

"Makoto, I don't think it's going away..."

"Have you tried-?"

"Yep."

"What about-?"

"Didn't work."

Makoto sighed. "Okay, what if... we walked with your arms around me? My back pressed up to your chest? Surely we could keep it concealed between our two bodies."

Akira rapidly blinked. "Okay, _that_ is a bold suggestion. And dangerous. I'd be way too turned on and probably come right there."

 _Come_.

And on goes the light bulb.

"...Okay." Makoto said plainly.

"Okay what?"

"Okay then, come." she specified.

"Wait WHAT?"

"I-I mean, it wouldn't be hard if you simply gave it what it wants, correct? If you want relief then... just do it."

He couldn't believe his ears. "You want me to... _jerk off?_ Here? In public?"

"D-Don't say it like that! I-I mean that we need you to be able to walk through a crowd. Obviously you can't do so with an erection, so we-YOU," She paused, worried that he caught that. "... _you_ should take steps to achieve that. For your well being of course."

Her reasoning was sound, albeit a little all over the place. It truly was the only way out of this situation in the time allotted. He needed to come, he had to do it here and now. The problem is, he just couldn't bring himself to it in front of _her_ \- the source of every sexual thought he's had in the last 19 months.

During their year apart, excluding the few holidays he got to visit her, he constantly felt himself longing for her touch. On many a night did he bring himself to climax at the mere thought of her in his bed with him. To be honest, he felt a bit ashamed that he used her image in such a perverse way. Masturbating here, in front of his beloved, only served to remind him of said shame. He just couldn't.

"I-I can't..." he said with a tinge of guilt.

Makoto smiled sympathetically, as if she understood completely. Perhaps it was a bit too much to ask of him to do such a thing...

 _...alone_.

"Well of course you can't," she leaned in closer and gently took hold of both his wrists. "not with you covering it up like that."

She looked him straight in the eyes as she gingerly pulled his hands away from his lap, exposing his swollen penis to the air. She didn't look down though. Instead, she kept eye contact with him, reading every little reaction his embarrassed face could give off. Without any resistance, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. His jaw dropped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as a soft moan escaped his mouth.

"Mako…to…" he gasped.

"Shhh…" she whispered in his ear. "Let me take care of you for once."

She kissed him on the neck before getting off the rock, kneeling down on her knees as she took his penis into both hands. It was hotter than she expected, in more ways than one. He moaned again as she traced the underside with her fingertips. She had never seen him like this, being putty in her hands, figuratively of course, what was _actually_ in her hands was far from malleable. How uncomfortable he must have been pressing it down out of sight. She felt a bit guilty that he felt the need to do so in the presence of his romantic partner, his _lover._

Though they identified each other as such, they had never actually had the opportunity to make love, or even do something on the lower end of the sex spectrum such as this. They dated for 7 months as Phantom Thieves, during which time their lives were… hectic to say the least. After that, Akira had to go back home to resolve unfinished business with his family and figure things out about what he wanted to do with his life. It took a year, but the end result was that he wanted to go to college in Shibuya, partly so he could become a P.I., but mostly so he could be with Makoto.

Makoto meanwhile, sunk deep into her studies, perhaps a bit too deep. She wanted to keep her grades as shining as possible of course, but the ulterior reason was that she missed her trickster, her Akira. On her rare free days, she toyed with the idea of what she'd do to have him back, what she would do _to_ him when she did have him back. Around the same time the fantasies started, she began studying everything she could about the topic of sex online. Between the many articles and slightly inappropriate verification texts from Eiko, she knew as much about sex as anyone who's never had it could. Knowledge that she now intended to put to use for her beloved.

Soft, slow strokes, massaging the underside of his shaft with her closed palms. She needed him to finish quickly, but not so quick that it spoils their first sexual experience. She wanted him to remember this, how much she loved him. Therefore it had to be done in a special way, in a _special_ _place_.

As the waves crashed on the beach, so too did waves of pleasure crash over Akira as he felt a warm, pleasantly rough, _wet_ sensation glide up the length of his member. His eyes, which had been blissfully closed, shot open. He looked down to be greeted with the heavenly sight of the tip of his penis resting against her lips as she kissed it, her tongue having retreated from it's bold maneuver.

"A-Are you sure…?"

She didn't answer verbally. Instead she parted her lips as she leaned forward, taking the head and a few inches of his length into her loving mouth. "Mhmm~"

His eyes once again rolled to the back of his head as he lay back down. The inside of his girlfriend's mouth, the place only his tongue had ever ventured, was far too accommodating for him to provide commentary. The only sounds from him were groans of pure ecstasy.

She bobbed her head up and down as her tongue pushed forward and pulled back along his shaft. She dared not try to take his full length into her mouth, knowing him he'd probably pull out and ask frantically ask her if she was alright upon hearing her gag. No, instead she used her hand to provide the full length contact sensation of deep throating, while her mouth focused on pleasing only the tip.

Round and round, her tongue swirled around his head, a bit clumsily perhaps, but it was her first fellatio as well as his; it didn't matter so long as it felt right. And right it felt, as without consciously electing to do so, her other hand found its way between her legs. Only for a moment. A quick, _yearning_ rub before reminding herself that this was about him. She wanted him to come, she _needed_ him to come; for both their sakes.

_And that's exactly what he did._

It all happened so fast. He tried to warn her, but the only sound to escape his mouth was "ma...k-ko…" before everything in his mind went straight to another world. His body tensed as his dick spasmed, splashing several thick jets of his come against the roof of her mouth. She was a bit surprised at first, but adjusted her pace and pumped a little bit slower, coaxing every last drop out of his much needed orgasm.

In all her research, she had ascertained one thing about blowjobs to be universally true: the male takes it as the greatest sign of love, respect and trust when their partner _swallows_ . She had thought it to be an off-putting prospect at the time, but now? With her soul mate's ejaculate currently filling her mouth? _Nothing_ could be more enticing, especially not in her aroused state.

He watched - panting and with one eye open, as she pulled his drained dick from her mouth, tilted her head back and took three big gulps. There was something about having a part of him _inside_ her that somewhat quenched that insatiable desire to be closer to him. Perhaps it wasn't in the exact place she subconsciously wished it to be, but for now she'd settle for it taking up residence with the metaphorical butterflies.

Akira laid back, basking in the afterglow as Makoto crawled up on the rock to meet him on eye level. She needn't even ask how she did. As soon as she was close enough, Akira pulled her in for the deepest kiss they'd shared since the day he left. His tongue met hers as he pulled her as close as she could possibly be. It was comforting to know he had no objections to making out with her after oral sex - useful info for the future. As he begrudgingly pulled away, a thin thread of their mixed saliva (and perhaps some residual you-know-what) trailed between their mouths.

"Oh god… I love you so much…" he practically whimpered as he nestled his head between her neck and shoulder.

Makoto ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place as he came down from cloud nine. "I love you, too. _Very_ much~"

It felt like an eternity, just laying in each others' arms, the only movement being Makoto's hand rubbing the back of his head. In reality, it was only a few minutes. Though it pained her to end this bliss, she hadn't forgotten the urgency of the situation.

"Now, are you ready to go?" she whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and gave her a confused look. "Go? But what about you?"

" _'Me?'_ " she asked.

He didn't care to elaborate. He merely ever so slightly slipped his fingers under the waistband of her bikini bottoms, looked her in the eye, then licked his lips before ending in his signature smirk. It took a few seconds for Makoto to pick up what he was suggesting.

"Oh… OH! Y-You want to…? D-Down there? Um…" She searched for the words to tell him no, that they needed to leave. Her desires were in stark opposition however, so she settled for a compromise. "...L-Later?"

"Later," he agreed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "it's a promise then~"

 

* * *

 

_One hour later..._

 

"Aaaand that should do it, you won't even need stitches."

Both Makoto and Akira cocked their heads in bafflement at Takemi's statement.

"I didn't cut an artery?" asked Akira.

"You came _close_ , but missed it by about thaaat much." Takemi answered while pinching her fingers together.

"W-Wait, truly? But then why was he bleeding so much?" asked Makoto.

"My professional opinion? It was likely due to increased blood pressure brought on by a hyper-elevated heart rate." She smirked at Akira. "...Being _naked_ in public would do that."

To say their journey home was interesting would be an understatement. Getting off the beach was easy enough, though the lady in charge of the locker rentals did give Akira a weird look when he asked for a key with one hand on his skirt-clad crotch and his girlfriend blushing behind him. It took a bit longer to get to the train station than they had hoped, so Makoto suggested they get off sooner and just go to Takemi's clinic rather than a hospital, as it was closer. Akira was hesitant, but ultimately didn't get a say in the matter as Makoto dragged him off the train once they got to Yongen-Jaya.

Upon entering the clinic, Makoto gave Takemi the crucial details of what happened, from the beach, to the lost trunks and finally to the makeshift skirt-tourniquet currently wrapped around his leg. She decided to spare him the embarrassment by not sharing the details of what happened _after_ the tourniquet was applied. He looked humiliated enough as Takemi ordered him to remove his pants, revealing the modest tent in his boxers.

While she got to work patching him up, Makoto and Akira shared longing gazes as she went from his eyes, to his crotch, then back to his eyes. He meanwhile, did the exact same thing, but instead while licking his lips when his eyes were on her crotch and winking when they returned to her eyes. She blushed profusely as she was reminded of the promise he made to her, the eagerness welling up inside her as she grew more impatient by the second. The trip here was _excruciatingly_ long. She wanted nothing more than to rip both their clothes off and have at it, and was already making plans in her head to do exactly that.

Thankfully she wouldn't need to wait long, as Takemi finished her work rather quickly.

"Just put some triple antibiotic ointment on it and swap about the bandage regularly. You'll be fine in a week or two." Takemi assured the loving couple.

"Thanks, Doc." Akira gratefully said as he stretched his leg, the feeling finally starting to return to it.

"YES!" Makoto blurted aloud. "O-Oh, um… That is, _thank you_ very much, Dr. Takemi. We are very grateful for your help." She recovered with a bow, partly to cover up her bright red face.

Takemi blinked a few times, taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst, then gave a professional smile. "Anytime."

 

_If only she knew...~_

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun. I have ideas for a potential part 2 but I'll probably work on something else first.


End file.
